1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to an image formation device and a belt unit for the image formation device.
2. Conventional Art
Conventionally, an image formation device employing a belt unit for feeding a printing sheet has been known. Typically, the belt unit is provided with a driving roller and a driven roller, around which an endless belt is wound. In such a belt unit, if the endless belt moves obliquely, quality of an image formed on the printing sheet, which is fed by the endless belt, is deteriorated.
Here, an oblique movement of the endless belt means the movement of the endless belt, which moves in accordance with the rotation of the driving roller, in the direction of an axis of the driving roller (i.e., in the width direction of the printing sheet).